Maverick Hunter X
Maverick Hunter X is a series created by Gurahk and XxZekeKnightxX, based off the popular Mega Man franchise, particuarly the Mega Man X series of games. It is a Mobian retelling of the X'' series, with characters from multiple ''Mega Man series' as well as some original characters never seen in any media before. Plot The series is set in the year 20XX on the planet Mobius. Several decades before the Space Colony ARK, Professor Gerald was building the perfect robot that would think and act accoridingly and on its own volition, much like real organics. He dubbed the robot "Project X", which stood for limitless potential, but Robotnik feared that X was not mature for the world, and that mankind would not embrace him, so he conductred automatic tests for several decades to ensure X would not destroy the world. It would not be for a few several dozen years that testing would be finished and X awakened by Miles "Tails" Prower, who used his basic design to create many Mobian-Reploids. Meanwhile, X ahd befriended fellow android Zero the Hedgehog, who was also sealed away in a lab and protected by the almightyn robot High Max. However, multiple Reploid outbursts began and rebelling against their Mobian "partners". These Reploid criminals were named "Mavericks" and the government organized the Maverick Hunters to contain these attacks. This began an ongoing conflict known as the Maverick Wars. Sigma's Insurrection During the wars, the Maverick Hunters were given military support by Repliforce, a Reploid militia originally from another world where Reploids of humanoid design also florish. X and Zero did well in the ranks of the Maverick Hunters, but X was still low in class because of his human emotions and hesitation to act quickly with others in peril, and Zero had trouble keeping his emotions in check. When Maverick Hunter Commander Sigma learned it was because of their limitless potential and advanced evolution above all other Reploids, he sought to unlock these powers, manipulating events from behind the scenes, such as multiple Maverick attacks, the breakout of rogue Reploid Vile, the destruction of Sky Lagoon and Robotropolis, kidnapping of ex-Repliforce navigator Iris, and missile attack on Abel City, the home of multiple Reploids and the main base of the Maverick Hunters. Sigma's plan was a success and the dark power X had within was demonstrated, at the expense of Sigma. Unknowingly, however, Sigma was implanted with an immortal virus known as the Sigma Virus, allowing him to create and rule over his own Maverick Army. Many former Hunters turned against Mobius and allied with Sigma (according to Storm Eagle, it was a bribe for hostages). Using his multiple potential powers, X was able to slay five of these Maverick generals (Chill Penguin, Armored Armadillo, and Storm Eagle all faked their deaths, to fool X and in the case of the latter two to betray Sigma under his very nose) and made his way to Sigma's palace, destroying Vile and seemingly Sigma as well. Unbeknowst to him, however, the rogue scientist Gate the Hedgehog had recovered and revived Vile, as well as reprogram several Robot Masters from Repliforce's world. Red Alert X Despite the apparent demise of their commander, the Maverick Army did not stop and Maverick attack were still on the rise. It was at this moment that the world began to take note of illegal bounty hunting group Red Alert, and their charismatic leader Red. Truly giving the Hunters a run for their money, they kept taking down Mavericks faster than the Maverick Hunters, thanks in most to their brash but talented member Axl the Fox. However, when discovering that he was being used for data collection to power themselves up and shunning him out, he quickly left the group. Red knew this would happen and learned of the Maverick Hunters' protection of him, and challenged the Hunetrs to a duel to see which group was the best. With the help of Repliforce, the Hunters defeated all of Red Alert (though they spared Flame Hyenard because of health issues on Hyenard's part) and X found a rival in the bounty hunter, Spider. A Gate Discovered The Ladies of Giga City Vile's Rampage UNDER CONSTRUCTION!! Characters Below are simply the major characters seen in the series. 'Maverick Hunters' * 'Repliforce' * 'Neutral' * 'Maverick Army' * 'Rebellion Army' * 'Red Alert' * 'Other Villians' * Stories *Red Alert X *Sigma's Insurrection *A Gate Discovered *The Ladies of Giga City Gallery UNDER CONSTRUCTION!! See Also *References and Other Trivia Trivia *The Maverick Hunter X series is named after the PSP game of the same name, which is also a remake of the original Mega Man X. Category:Series Category:Maverick Hunter X Category:Crossovers Category:Gurahk's RP's Category:Gurahk's Stuff Category:XxZKxX's stuff Category:SS3K's Thingamacallics Category:Bluray's Continuity Category:Unfinished Pages